As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful computing devices have become available. Such devices have led to an increase in the number of computing devices being used as well as an expansion of the manner in which these devices are being used. One such usage for computing devices is the generation and distribution of electronic or digital documents.
The transition to content authoring, revising, and distributing using computers rather than pen (or typewriter) and paper has created many benefits, but has not been without its problems. Some of these problems are rooted in the different manner in which content is authored and revised on computers rather than the more traditional paper methods. One specific problem is the annotating of content. Paper documents have been traditionally annotated manually, such as by highlighting or underlining of text and/or notes written in the margin of the paper. Annotating digital documents (e.g., documents which are being authored and revised on a computer) in a similar manner is difficult because digital documents are easily and frequently altered, thereby changing the portion of the document to which the annotation corresponds. It would thus be beneficial to provide a way to improve the manner in which annotations are associated with portions of documents so that the annotations are still associated with the correct portion of the document despite alterations to the underlying content.